Shopping
by ChastitySwayy
Summary: Alex and Claire go shopping for a special item. Please read & review. Set about 3-4 months before "Claire's Birthday."


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any profit off this story. I'm just having a little (relatively) harmless fun.  
  
The two women stood in front of the store and giggled. "There's no way I can go in there." Claire protested.  
  
"Sure you can, just open the door, and we'll walk in together." Alex insisted.  
  
"Oh yes, let's let them think we're together, that will make it ever so much easier." Claire giggled even harder at the thought.  
  
"It won't be like that. Besides, you need this. If you're insistent on not jumping." She paused at Claire's glare "our associate's bones, you need something to get you through the night." Before Claire could protest Alex grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door, opened it, and shoved her through.  
  
Claire blinked, surprised, the store was no where near as gaudy as she was expecting. It was tastefully lit and decorated. She looked around, her eyes wide. "C'mon." Alex took her arm and led her towards the back of the store. "Back here." The two came to a stop in front of a long row of vibrators.  
  
"There's so many of them!" Claire exclaimed. Alex gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"I can't believe you've never owned a vibrator before! I've had one since I was 17."  
  
"Well, I've never really needed it. I was always able to make do with hands." She protested.  
  
"Oh, these are so much better." Alex promised. Not as good as the real thing, but they'll work in a pinch, and they don't leave the toilet seat up." That sent the two women off on a fresh set of giggles.  
  
"I still don't know about this." Claire sighed, "I'm making do just fine."  
  
"Claire, you practically drool every time Hobbes walks into the room. Today you zoned out during a briefing, and even Darien noticed you staring. You need something more. Maybe if you do a little better in the fantasy zone at night, half the Agency won't catch you panting over him."  
  
"That's pretty mean talk from the woman who insists I give her a heads up every time I'm going to make Darien take his shirt off." Claire defended hotly.  
  
"That's just fuel! I'm sure if you worked harder at it you could find a legitimate way to get Hobbes's shirt off." Alex grinned at her unabashedly.  
  
Claire couldn't help but grin back. "I'm working on it. It would help if you'd arrange for him to get some minor injuries during training."  
  
"I'll see what I can arrange. First, you pick one." Alex ordered, pointing at the vibrators. The two turned to gaze at the various implements.  
  
"I don't even know where to start Alex." Claire admitted.  
  
"Well, what do you like? Long, short, thick, veiny, what?" Alex laughed as Claire blushed. "C'mon, you know you have a preference."  
  
"All right. Thick. Definitely thick." She wrinkled her nose. "And definitely not bright pink with a little bunny rabbit on it. Ick!"  
  
The two continued to talk and giggle for another 20 minutes, and Claire finally picked one out. Alex led her up another aisle, handing her a bottle of lubricant. "You'll need this too, they don't go in as, uh, smooth as the real thing. If you don't use it you'll get sore." Claire's eyes widened, but she nodded. After picking out a package of batteries, Alex led her up to the cash register.  
  
The clerk, a handsome young man in his early 20's, politely rang up Claire's purchases, and took her money. "Have a nice evening." He said, smiling and handing the wildly blushing Claire her bag and change.  
  
"All right. Let's get out of here." She insisted, grabbing Alex's arm and dragging her towards the door.  
  
Once they were safely out and on the street they collapsed into giggles again. Claire fanning her flaming cheeks.  
  
"I can't believe I bought this!" Claire exclaimed, surveying the plain brown bag in her hand.  
  
"You won't regret it. Now, are we still going for a beer, or are you too anxious to get home and play with your new toy?" Alex teased. Claire smacked her lightly in the arm.  
  
"Stop it. Of course we're going for a beer." Another giggle burbled from her lips. "Just make it a quick one."  
  
Alex joined her in laughing, linked her arm through Claire's, and together the two women started walking towards Alex's car.  
  
Across the street, Darien grabbed Bobby's arm.  
  
"Hobbes!" He exclaimed. "Isn't that Alex and Claire?"  
  
Bobby looked towards the area Darien was pointing at. "Uh-huh." He was instantly fascinated.  
  
"Is that the store I think it is?"  
  
"Yes it is my friend."  
  
"What do you think they were doing in there?"  
  
"Judging by the giggling, and Claire's red face, I don't think we want to know." Hobbes was still watching the two women avidly.  
  
"You mean you don't want to think about it in public." Darien ribbed.  
  
Hobbes nodded, still watching them. "That too."  
  
Darien noted the package in Claire's hands, and remembered the dreamy look he caught her giving Hobbes in the briefing earlier that day and started to laugh. It was too priceless. They were crazy about each other, and both were too proud to do anything about it. "Maybe we should catch them and ask us if they want to have dinner with us. You could ask Claire what she bought."  
  
Hobbes finally tore his eyes away to look at Darien. "Are you insane?" He opened the door to the deli, "C'mon, let's get off the street before they spot us."  
  
Darien followed him, his mind furiously thinking of a way to push the two together. 


End file.
